Belated Letter
by aicchan
Summary: Ingatlah kalau aku akan tetap mencintaimu meski aku tak bisa ada di sisimu. Proyek keempat untuk Fujoshi Independence Day 2010. Drarry. Enjoy.


"JANGAN BUNUH DIA!" Malfoy berteriak-teriak kepada Crabbe dan Goyle, yang dua-duanya mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya kepada Harry. **1)**

_I text a postcard sent to you, Did it go through?_

_Sending all my love to you_

_You are the moonlight of my life every night_

_Giving all my love to you_

.

**Belated Letter**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Rate : T

Chara : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Genre : Angst

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Harry duduk bergeming di sebuah batu besar dekat dengan danau. Mata hijaunya memandang pantulan birunya langit di air danau yang jernih. Baginya... waktu seolah berhenti kala itu. Hari ini... tanggal satu September, para siswa kembali ke Hogwarts untuk mengulang pendidikan mereka di tahun sebelumnya. Setelah hampir empat bulan Hogwarts ditutup untuk perbaikan karena kerusakan akibat perang yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan. Terlebih lagi luka fisik dan luka batin orang-orang yang terlibat dalam Perang Besar lalu, yang jelas tak akan sembuh hanya dalam waktu sesingkat itu.

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Harry. Dia kehilangan banyak dalam perang. Orang-orang yang dia sayangi, teman dan sahabat...

Harry memandang secarik perkamen. Sebuah surat yang dia terima sehari setelah perang usai. Surat dari orang yang tak pernah Harry sangka akan mengiriminya sebuah surat. Orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidup Harry dengan mengorbankan hidupnya sendiri. Surat yang membuka mata Harry bahwa selama ini dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Bahwa dia tidak sedewasa apa yang dia kira.

Sekali lagi Harry menangis... untuk masa lalunya... untuk luka yang mungkin tak akan bisa sembuh untuk selamanya. Dan kenangannya berenang kembali pada ingatan di awal bulan Mei... akhir dari sebuah teror yang membawa mimpi buruk lain untuknya...

_My beating heart belongs to you_

_I walked for miles 'til I found you _

_I'm here to honor you _

_If I lose everything in the fire _

_I'm sending all my love to you_

_._

"JANGAN BUNUH DIA!" Malfoy berteriak-teriak kepada Crabbe dan Goyle, yang dua-duanya mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya kepada Harry.

Harry terkejut saat Draco mendorong tubuh besar Crabbe dan membuat kutukan yang diarahkan Crabbe meleset jauh dari Harry.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Harry dengan segera melucuti tongkat Goyle yang langsung menghilang ke tumpukan barang-barang dalam Kamar Kebutuhan itu.

"Malfoy! Apa yang kau..."

Belum lagi Goyle menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Draco mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Goyle dan Slytherin itu terpental menabrak sebuah lemari kayu yang langsung roboh.

Harry, Ron dan Hermione terpaku di tempat mereka, sekejap menyangka kalau kepala mereka menjadi sarang wrackspurts.

"LARI! LARI! KELUAR DARI SINI!" teriak Draco pada Harry, Ron juga Hermione saat dia menghadapi dua orang yang selama ini selalu bersama dengannya.

Tapi melihat adegan yang tak pernah dibayangkan oleh mereka sebelumnya, trio Gryffindor itu sama sekali tak bisa beranjak dari tempat mereka.

"CRUCIO!" Kutukan dari Crabbe menghantam telak dada Draco dan membuat si pirang itu terjatuh ke lantai, tampak sangat kesakitan.

"Kau pengkhianat, Malfoy! Pengkhianat harus mati!" Crabbe kembali melancarkan kutukan, tapi Draco bisa menghindarinya.

"CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI, HARRY!"

Terhenyak saat namanya dipanggil, Harry tersadar dan segera mengajak kedua temannya menjauh dari sana. Saat itu dari tongkat sihir Crabbe muncullah lidah-lidah api berukuran abnormal mengejar mereka. Api itu segera saja membakar tumpukan barang di sana, membuat sekeliling mereka menjadi lautan api. Harry mencoba memadamkan api dengan mantra aquamenti, tapi percuma, tak ada yang berubah.

Crabbe tertawa bengis, "Kalian akan mati terpanggang di sini! Rasakan itu!"

"CONFRINGO!" sebuah ledakan besar membuat lautan api terbelah. Rupanya Draco yang melancarkan mantra itu, "KELUAR DARI SINI! CEPAT!"

"MALFOY! KAULAH YANG PERTAMA AKAN AKU BUNUH!"

"Impedimenta!"

Tubuh besar Crabbe terdorong ke belakang, kesempatan itu dipakai oleh Draco untuk mendorong Harry juga dua Gryffindor lainnya menuju ke pintu keluar Kamar Kebutuhan.

"Cepat! Pergi! Blaise... Zabini menunggu kalian di luar! Cepat!" menyingkrkan barang-barang yang menghalangi jalannya, Draco berhasil membawa ketiga Gryffindor itu ke pintu Kamar Kebutuhan.

"Kau juga harus keluar dari sini, Malfoy!" Ujar Harry.

Tapi Draco menggeleng, "aku harus pastikan diademnya sudah hancur. Pergilah! Blaise ada di ujung lorong!"

"Malfoy!" Tanpa disadari, Harry menahan lengan Draco yang hendak kembali ke dalam.

Draco melepaskan tangan Harry, "Pergilah! Aku akan menyusul setelah memastikan diadem itu hancur. Sekarang pergi! Tugas kalian masih banyak!"

Tanpa bisa Harry cegah, Draco kembali masuk ke dalam Kamar Kebutuhan. Sedetik sebelum pintu itu menutup dan menghilang, Harry berani bersumpah kalau dia melihat senyum di wajah Malfoy. Bukan senyum sinis, melainkan senyum yang tampak sedih.

"Potter!"

Harry menoleh dan mendapati sosok seorang Slytherin berkulit gelap, Blaise Zabini.

"Kalian bisa pakai lorong sebelah sana. Banyak anggota Orde yang ada di sana." Ujar Blaise, "Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya sekarang. Pergi!"

Belum lagi mereka pergi jauh, mendadak terjadi ledakan hebat di belakang mereka. Saat menoleh, mereka mendapati tempat yang tadi adalah pintu Kamar Kebutuhan, kini telah roboh dan menyisakan sebuah lubang besar di dinding dengan bekas terbakar hebat di tepiannya. Wajah Harry langsung pucat pasi melihat itu.

"Malfoy!"

Lengan Harry yang hendak menuju ke tempat ledakan itu ditahan oleh Blaise, "Percuma! Kau tidak bisa lakukan apapun! Pergi! CEPAT!"

Meski ingin rasanya Harry tetap tinggal, dia tahu bahwa tugas besar masih menantinya. Maka denga berat hati, dia mengikuti Ron dan Hermione menjauh dari tempat itu. mendadak seperti muncul rongga besar dalam hati Harry dan tanpa dia sadari, air mata jatuh menetes dari sudut matanya...

Sekilas ingatannya yang barusan kembali muncul, wajah tersenyum Draco... yang dia tahu, tak akan pernah akan dia lihat lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

Setelah perang usai dan Voldemort berhasil di kalahkan, Harry bukannya merasa lega, bagaimana bisa dia merasa lega saat dia tahu dia telah kehilangan begitu banyak orang yang berarti baginya. Orang yang dia sayangi dan meyayanginya berguguran di medan laga itu.

Saat sedang beristirahat di Hospital Wing, dijuahkan oleh para staff guru dari semua keramaian, Harry berbaring dan memejamkan mata meski tak punya niat untuk tidur. Tubuhnya lelah, jiwanya seperti tercabik menjadi serpihan, tapi dia ingin tetap terjaga... sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Tak lama, dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka, semula Harry mengira itu Madam Pomfrey, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah, ternyata yang masuk adalah Blaise Zabini. Tubuhnya terluka di sana-sini, jubahnya juga lusuh dan compang-camping.

"Zabini." Harry duduk di tempat tidurnya dan memandang wajah Slytherin itu.

Blaise mengulurkan tangannya yang terkepal pada Harry, dia pun membuka kepalan tangannya dan menunjukkan sebuah kalung locket yang hangus terbakar. Locket itu berukir inisial DM... Draco Malfoy.

Seolah mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan Blaise, Harry mengambil locket itu dan menggenggamnya erat, "Jadi... Malfoy..."

"Dia tidak selamat." Suara Blaise tercekat saat mengatakan itu, tapi dia tetap bicara, "Ledakan tadi... menghancurkan Kamar Kebutuhan... tak ada yang tersisa."

Tanpa bisa dicegah airmata membasahi wajah Harry sekali lagi. Sakit... luar biasa sakit, seperti ada yang meremas jantungnya dan menghalanginya untuk bernafas, "Kenapa?" hanya satu pertanyaan itu yang bisa dia ucapkan.

Blaise menghela nafas panjang sebelum menceritakan semuanya. Tentang kenapa Draco berpindah keyakinan dan memihak Orde. Sebenarnya Draco dan juga kedua orang tuanya sudah sejak setahun lalu bergabung dengan Orde Phoenix dibawah perintah Dumbledore. Mereka sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua kekacauan ini dan ingin mengakhiri semua. Memang mereka tetap ada di kelompok Death Eater, dan semua itu tak lebih untuk menjalankan tugas mereka sebagai mata-mata. Sama seperti Profesor Snape yang pun telah gugur dalam perang kali ini.

Draco pun, ingin membayar semua kesalahan yang telah dia lakukan di masa lalu. Kesalahannya pada Harry... hanya itu yang ingin dia bayar lunas, dengan nyawanya.

Hanya tangis sunyi yang menjadi luapan emosi dari dalam diri Harry. Penyesalan tiada berujung dia rasakan saat menyadari, dia tak bisa mengucapkan satu kata terima kasih pada Draco... kesempatan itu telah hilang, selamanya...

_._

_With every breath that I am worth here on earth_

_I'm sending all my love to you_

_So if you dare to second guess you can rest assured_

_That all my love's for you _

Harry duduk terpekur di batuan alam di tepi danau. Secarik perkamen masih erat dia pegang. Perkamen yang kini menjadi benda berharga dalam hidupnya. Perkamen berisi tulisan tangan Draco... Draco Malfoy. Sekali lagi Harry membaca tulisan rapi yang ada di lembar perkamen itu. Tulisan tangan yang sangat indah...

"_Dear Harry,_

_Hanya satu yang ingin aku katakan padamu... Maaf... Maaf selama ini aku hanya bisa membuatmu kesal. Hanya bisa membuatmu membenciku. Maaf kalau selama ini aku tidak pernah jujur padamu. Tidak pernah jujur pada apa yang aku rasakan, perasaan yang telah aku pendam sejak lama._

_Aku selalu menyesali apa yang aku lakukan padamu, Harry. Pada teman-temanmu. Tapi itu hanya karena aku terlalu kekanakan, terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkan isi hatiku. Dan aku menyembunyikannya dengan cara yang salah, dengan membuatmu membenciku. Mungkin kau pikir ini bodoh dan egois, tapi kalau aku tidak bisa menjadi temanmu, aku akan menjadi musuhmu. Dengan begitu, kau akan terus waspada padaku, terus mengawasiku, yang berarti kau memikirkanku. Itu saja sudah membuatku puas, Harry. Memandang mata hijaumu yang marah padaku, mendengar suaramu yang memakiku. Aku puas dengan itu, setidaknya bagimu aku ini ada._

_I love you, Harry..._

_Aku ingin mengatakannya langsung padamu, tapi sekali lagi aku terlalu pengecut. Aku tak mau lebih dibenci lagi olehmu lebih dari ini. Dan meski sakit, aku senang melihatmu bahagia bersama Ginny Weasley. Aku tidak pernah melihat matamu memandang seseorang dengan begitu lembut. Mata yang penuh cinta. Bahkan tidak pada Cho Chang. Dan ku harap setelah ini, kau pun akan selalu bahagia, Harry... Bahagia dengan cinta yang kau pilih._

_Ingatlah aku, Harry. Ingatlah bahwa di masa lalumu ada seseorang bernama Draco Malfoy. Ingatlah bahwa aku juga pernah ada dalam jalan hidupmu. Ingatlah kalau aku akan tetap mencintaimu meski aku tak bisa ada di sisimu._

_Berjuanglah, Harry! Aku tahu kau akan menang. Aku tahu kau akan bisa membebaskan dunia kita dari penyihir gila itu. Aku akan berada di pihakmu. Selalu. Dan andai kita bertemu lagi setelah kegilaan ini selesai, aku harap kau menerima uluran tanganku, Harry._

_Draco Malfoy."_

Airmata menetes tak tertahan di wajah Harry. Dia memandangi selembar perkamen itu. Tak pernah sekali pun dia menyangka kalau Draco memendam perasaan seperti itu padanya. Surat yang datang padanya dengan diantar oleh burung hantu elang milik keluarga Malfoy sehari setelah insiden di Kamar Kebutuhan. Surat yang kini menjadi salah satu harta berharga untuk Harry, harta yang mengingatkannya pada sosok seseorang yang tak pernah dia kenal secara dekat namun telah menempati bagian khusus dalam hati dan memorinya.

Ingatannya berenang kembali saat dia menghadiri pemakaman Draco. Pemakaman tanpa jasad, hanya batu nisan putih yang menjadi pertanda kalau Draco Malfoy... telah meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Narcissa Malfoy menangis histeris saat megetahui kalau putranya tidak berhasil selamat dalam perang. Dia pun masih bisa membayangkan dengan jelas bagaimana Lucius memeluknya dengan erat, mengatakan kata maaf yang seharusnya menjadi ucapan Harry. Itu adalah hari pertama dimana Harry menumpahkan semua airmata yang dia tahan sejak berakhirnya perang.

Harry lalu merogoh saku celana panjangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung locket yang terbakar. Dia menggenggam erat satu-satunya benda peninggalan Draco yang tersisa. Dia mendekapnya di dada dan memejamkan mata. Selintas wajah Draco menari dalam angannya. Tersenyum padanya, begitu dekat, namun tak bisa dia raih.

Sekuat tenaga Harry menahan agar airmatanya tak lagi mengalir. Sudah cukup dia menangis, sudah cukup dia menyesali segala kebodohannya. Jalan masih terbentang jauh untuknya melangkah. Dia tak bisa terhenti dan terpuruk di sini.

Namun satu yang Harry tahu pasti, meski kemana hidupnya melaju, separuh hatinya, separuh rasa cinta yang dia miliki telah pergi dari dirinya. Pergi jauh ke tempat dimana Draco kini berada.

Harry menengadah memandang birunya langit biru yang terbentang luas. Angin berhembus lembut menyapanya, membuat helai rambut berantakannya menari tak teratur.

"Aku akan hidup, Draco... seperti permintaanmu... dan jika nanti sudah tiba waktuku untuk pergi, ku harap kau yang datang untuk menjemputku."

Dengan itu Harry menyimpan lagi dua benda berharganya dan beranjak dari tempat itu. Masa depan—telah menantinya.

_My beating heart belongs to you_

_I walked for miles 'til I found you_

_I'm here to honor you_

_If I lose everything in the fire _

_Did I ever make it through?_

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

*Hening*

J-JADI JUGA FICNYA! GILAAA! Ini pasti gara2 kebawa mood angst pas baca Kekkaishi. Mana keukeuh pula bikin songfic. Augh! Tak mau banyak bicara... hanya menunggu ripiu saja...

O iya, lagunya punya Greenday – Last Night On Earth. Sangat disarankan buat baca ini fic sambil dengerin tuh lagu^^

Dicomot dengan semena-mena dari buku tujuh DX

PS: Happy Fujoshi Independence Day 2010 XDD


End file.
